Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Events
by ACS6136
Summary: Its a story about Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. What happens when eight different teenagers get pick to do a life dangering adventure.


Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles A Story of One.

This is my first fan fic. I hope to do really well on it. Please if I make any mistakes tell me what they are or if you have advice but not any rude comments. Well I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1 "The Day"**

One beautiful morning in a land called Tipa, there was four tribes. Known as the…

Clavats, A gentle people that value harmony above all.

Lilties, A proud tribe with infamously short tempers.

Yukes, A mysterious of great lore and wisdom.

Selkies, Independent people who put themselves first.

Now the story begins.

Cowlick was trying to get ready for the big day. Packing in a hurry so he won't miss the ceremony. He packs his bag with clothes and food. "Well I surely have enough fish for awhile" he says. From down stairs his mother calls "Cowlick its time!" "In a minute mother!" He finishes packing quickly and runs downstairs.

Cowlick is a fourteen year old male Clavat. His father is a fisher man. This is his first time in a caravan. The other caravan troops went missing and never came back. So the mayor formed a new caravan hoping to find the others and bring back myrrh. He is one of eight other new caravan troops.

"Hello darling did you get all the fish your father put on the table for you" his mother says. "Yes mother I think dad went over board" Cowlick says. His mother giggles then says "Your father wants to see you out side ok". "Ok" he said as he ran outside. "Hello father" Cowlicks says. "Hello son I wanted to tell you advice" his father says. "Oh god what will it be this time don't play with fire or something" Cowlick says. "No. I wanted to make sure you know how to fish for your caravan" his father says. "Dad we have been through this. Yes I do" Cowlicks says. "Ok good here I wanted to give this to you" his father hands him a sword and shield.

Cowlick is honored of the weapons he is given and looks up at his father. "Thanks dad". "Your welcome so., you better see your sister." His father says. "Sam is leaving with you right", "Yes I should go get her now" Cowlick hugs him then runs in his house and upstairs. He pounds on his sister's door "Sam time to go get your ass out here!". "Ok! God it takes time for me to look this beautiful" she says as she is coming out. "Its time to go." He says.

Sam is a twelve year old girl Clavat and Cowlicks younger sister. She joined the Caravan to save the village from destruction.

Sam and Cowlick wait outside talking to their family, "Bye mother and father" Cowlicks says. "Bye Darling" his mother and father say hugging him. "Bye mom and dad" Sam says. "Bye honey" they say quickly. Then Cowlick and Sam start walking to the center of the town.

Ann tightened her feathers to her Bandanna. Then fixes her silky raven brown long hair that is up to the end of her back. Then Packs the last slice of meat into her bag. And runs down stairs, "Hello mother have you seen Mindy?"(Mindy is her older sister.) "Why yes she is in the back yard" she replies. "Ok" then she runs out side. "Hey sis do you have my sword". "Yes I do here you go" her sister says.

Ann is an eleven year old Clavat girl. Her Family are a bunch of ranchers. She is Sam's best Friend, and joined the Caravan because her cousin was in the missing caravan. And hopes to come across him while they are on their adventures.

"Thank you very much" Ann says then she runs back in her house and grabs her back pack. "Bye mom! Bye Dad and Mindy!" Her mom and dad come over and hug her. "Take good car of your self" her dad says. "I will". "And don't forget to write" her moms says. "Don't worry mom" Ann replies. "Bye little sis". Mindy says. "Bye Mindy I'll be missing you" Ann said in a bleak voice. Ann then kisses her parents and sister good bye and heads for the center of the town.

Natural was helping his parents with his final sale before he goes. After he goes inside and grabs his bag. "Well mom I'm closing the shop" he says while grabbing his sword and shield also. "Ok darling" she replies.

Natural is a thirteen year old boy that is a Clavat. His family is a bunch of merchants. He joined the caravan to go around the world and visit other shops.

"Well I should be going soon" then he grabs his bag of money. "Ok darling bye, your dad will be very proud of you" his mom says. "Yeah I know" Natural shouts as he starts walking toward the center of town.

Annie running in circles to pack her things faster than ever. "Mom! Where is my sleeping bag!?" Annie says. "On your bed!" her mother shouts. "ok thanks" Annie says while finishing her packing. "I'll be down in a minute!" Annie says running downstairs.

Annie is an eight year old girl Lilty. She is Cowlicks and Sam's cousin. Her Family are Tailors. She is very close to Cowlick and is joining caravan to be close to him.

"Be careful darling" her mother says. "I will I have Cowlick there remember." Annie replies. "Yes I know" her mother says while handing Annie her weapon. "Ok well I have my bag and weapon so I better be going" Annie says. "Bye" her mom said while hugging her. "Bye" Annie said while walking to the center of town.

Eviler was already and just cleaning his room. Then as he finishes his sister jumps on him. "What the hell!" Eviler says. "I'll miss you brother!" she said while hugging him. "Yeah whatever" he said while hugging her back. "I have to go bye" Eviler said. "Oh ok bye" his sister said in a gloomy voice.

Eviler is a boy Lilty and is nine years old. He has a little evil strike and is joining the caravan because he was picked.

"Bye" he shouts before anyone can say bye to him. And runs off to the center of town.

Holly was doing her long purple when she realized she was late. She grabs her bag and weapon and ran downstairs. "Hey mom how late am I" she said while going downstairs. "Five minutes" her mother replies. "Ok I got to go!" Holly shouts.

Holly is a thirteen year old girl Selkie. She is Cowlick's Girlfriend. She joined the caravan because they picked her.

"Bye mom, dad, sis!" then Holly grabs her thing and runs to the center of town.

Raccoon was just about to leave when his mother said "You forgot your things!" "Ok I coming to get them" Raccoon ran downstairs and grabbed his things and weapons.

Raccoon was a thirteen year old boy Selkie. He joined the group because he was picked to.

Raccoon kissed his mom on the cheeked and headed for the center of town.

Now all of them are at the center of the town waiting for Ronald to show up.

"My name is Cowlick" Cowlicks says with a determined voice.

Then Sam takes his follow and says "I'm Sam"

Then Ann says very shyly "I'm Ann"

"I'm Holly isn't it a pretty name" Holly said after Ann

"I'm Eviler" Said quickly after her

"I'm Annie" Said Annie

"I'm Raccoon and don't forget that." Raccoon says with a loud voice.

After every one else introduces them selves. Then Roland comes and explains what they have to do.

"So now that where all here we better get going" Sam says

"Yeah come on guys lets go" Ann says quickly understanding Sam's point.

They all go to the wagons and put there things away. When there all set to go everyone waves

And then Holly clings on to Cowlick's arm.

"I suppose every seems to like each other because no one is fighting" Raccoon says.

"Yeah I guess so" Eviler says right when Raccoon finishes.

"Where are we heading next?" Annie asks Cowlick

"River Belle Path" he answers

**End of the Chapter **

I hope you like it. I didn't really say a lot about Tipa and stuff because to some people that's boring and I didn't want to lose my ideas lol. I hope you guys liked it. I'll do better on my next one. I promise to get the next on up before January. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
